The Forgotten Traitor
by MadHatterBellatrix10
Summary: For UnleashTheSnitch114's Prompt Competition: The Black Sisters in the HPFC forum. Andromeda tries to leave to be with Ted even though it's one of the hardest things she's ever had to do. But who gets in her way and makes her re-think everything?


**A/N: This is for UnleashTheSnitch114's Prompt Competion:The Black Sisters in the HPFC forum. I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I owned Voldemort though :) I hope you enjoy this, it is about the day Andromeda left and how after all those years, and all those awful things, The sisters still cared for each other.**

For the sixth time that month, Andromeda had received all her messages to Bellatrix back saying that the owls couldn't reach her.

"Codswallop" she would mutter. Bellatrix just wouldn't talk to her because she 'betrayed' their family. She hadn't committed betrayal to anyone, much less her sisters. She was following her heart, something Bella had always supported. Until Now.

Andromeda still cried, when she looked through the old photo albums. Bellatrix had been her role model, and her best friend. She loved her sister dearly, and leaving her was one of the hardest choices she had ever had to make. Bella had tried to stop was one thing that she could remember just like it was yesterday. Unfortunately for her,Bellatrix remembered too.

* * *

It had only been the two of them at home and Andy with tears in her eyes had started packing a few of her things and headed for the back door. But Bella being able to apparate got there first. They fought and screamed, tears streaming down both of their faces.

"I'm sorry Bella, I love you, but I have to do this. I don't belong here; I'll never be as great as you. Ted truly loves me and he doesn't expect me to be something I'm not. " Bella wasn't about to give up though

"But Dromeda, you can't go. You'll disgrace the family. Don't leave me here, you're the only one who understands me." Andromeda pushed by her sister, she could barely even speak she was crying so hard.

" I'm so sorry Bella, please forgive me. I have to do this." Andromeda said. By this point Bellatrix's tears were still there but she had regained some of her composure and sneered at her sister. Andromeda began to apparate but as she left she heard Bella's words

"Fine, we don't need you Andromeda. You are a filthy traitor going to live with that mudblood. A disgrace to our family name, I wish I had never met you. I hate you Andy you are so selfish for leaving me here. I'll never forgive you and if I ever see you again I'll-" her voice falter and she choked back a sob

"I'll kill you." She finished.

The words cut into Dromeda like a knife, they were still etched into her mind. When Druella,Narcissa and Cygncus got home, they couldn't find Bellatrix. All they found was Andromeda's note announcing her departure. Cygnus killed the cat, Narcissa burst into sobs and Druella fainted.

Meanwhile, Bellatrix came back and pretended that the news didn't affect her. The Black family didn't and wouldn't ever know that Bellatrix had tried to stop Andy from leaving. Bella had been awfully rash about her actions, she hadn't cried any more after her quarrel with Andy. She had been the one to burn Andromeda's face off the family tapestry, she had been the one to pretend as though Andromeda hadn't ever existed and erased her out of every family picture.

Except the one she kept in the pocket of her travelling cloak, the one of her and Andromeda that nobody knew about. And she had been brandished with the Dark Mark too, all within 24 hours of the event happening. But, Andromeda and Bellatrix never knew that any of this happened to each other.

Because Andromeda had been Forgotten.

She was the forbidden conversation that could never occur. And little did Bellatrix or Andromeda know as they both fell asleep in the arms of the ones they loved Voldemort and Ted, that they both fell asleep thinking of each other and how much they missed each other and how there was no possible way that the other was thinking of them.

But, they were wrong. Because like any other sister forgotten or not, traitors or not. They still cared, they still loved each other. And as the years passed when they all assumed that it was forgotten. Bellatrix still spared some thoughts for her sister, and she still punished herself for letting Andy go.

But Andromeda couldn't possibly know all that. Or maybe she did as she went up to place a flower on her eldest sister tombstone one night after the battle. Cloaked by the mist, she shed a tear. For one of the only people who ever truly loved her.

**Review please. I did the story mainly about Andromeda with just a bit of Bellatrix (and almost no Narcissa) and that's hard for me (I 3 Bellatrix) so Review, I think it deserves one. Pretty Please? :)**


End file.
